Several known methods of cleaning and maintaining the production of wells existing today are discussed below. This known art, and particularly the acoustic methods disclosed, is incorporated herein fully by reference.
A known method of vibrating the bottomhole zone of a well has been disclosed (Patent RU 2109134, E 21 B 43/25), comprising lowering an acoustic device, which is a structural component of the underground processing equipment, into a well.
Another known method of stimulating oil production exists (Patent RU 2133332, E 21 B 43/00, E 21 B 43/25), comprising lowering pumping equipment and an acoustic vibration generator into a well.
Another known method of vibrating the bottom-hole zone of a well, an acoustic device for a well, has been disclosed (Patent RU 2301329), comprising a structural element of underground technological equipment.
Another known method for stimulating recovery of natural resources, ACOUSTIC METHOD OF ACTION ON WELL AND FORMATION OF MINERAL DEPOSITS “ARSIP” (Patent RU 2143554), has also been disclosed.
Another known method for stimulating oil production, VIBRATION SYSTEM FOR OIL AND GAS WELLS (Patent Ru 2202038), also exists.
The current existing equipment and methods of affecting wellbore fluid have numerous drawbacks, including:
The inability to direct a selective effect on well perforations and formations;
The lack of effective application in active wells and the subsequent start of a well, on which a suspended pumping installation is mounted;
The inability to implement a signal (e.g., acoustic) emitter in an autonomous mode due to the connection required between the emitter and a control unit via, e.g., a load-bearing cable;
The inability to accurately determine the location of an emitter during autonomous operation;
And the lack of automatic adjustment and control of the vibration and parameter recording in autonomous mode.